1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a motorcycle in which exhaust gas discharged from a cylinder head of an engine main body mounted on a vehicle body frame is conducted into an exhaust muffler arranged to the rear and below the engine main body, and in which a cylindrically-shaped catalyzer casing that retains a catalyzer is accommodated in the exhaust muffler.
2. Description of Related Art
An exhaust system in which a catalyzer directed in the vehicle width direction is accommodated within an exhaust muffler is already known, and is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4727503, for example.
In the exhaust system set forth in Japanese Patent No. 4727503, a space within the exhaust muffler is used effectively to make it possible to increase a capacity of the catalyzer. However, since an exhaust gas conduit tube for introducing the exhaust gas into the exhaust muffler is connected to one side in the vehicle width direction of the exhaust muffler, the exhaust system as a whole increases in size in the vehicle width direction and, as such, is disadvantageous in ensuring a bank angle.